sora's life back
by dadkicks
Summary: first story about sora's life back after kh2 paring sora/kairi, riku/xion, roxas/namine. I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR IT MAGICAL CHARACTERS.
1. the return

Sora and kairi's life back home

AN: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS PS NO YAIO LIKE EVER (MABY A FEW HINTS IN OTHER STORIES)


	2. technickly chapter one

Sora and kairi's life back home chapter 1

AN: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS PS NO YAIO LIKE EVER (MABY A FEW HINTS IN OTHER STORIES)

Sora pov

When Sora got home he did not know what was going to happen but the first thing he did was go to the secret place in hopes of getting rid of the massive headache that he had well he did hit the water pretty fast. He walked in just to think but stumbled on the poupu drawing but it was different he saw that kairi drew herself giving a poupu to him as well. "I need to confront her about this….later" he said to himself. Just then roxas thought it was a good idea to come in (he and kairi talked to mickey and he helped give roxas and namine their own body) "yo dude I got to meet our mom and you gota introduce me to them…. Oh staring at a drawing are we." Roxas laughed out. "sh-shut up" Sora stuttered. Roxas just laughed and said "come on dude you got a lot of explaining to do to mom and dad.

Sora paled and looked behind roxas. He was happy to find out that their parents were not behind him. "Ok lets go before I get murdered" "dude you went missing for 2 almost 3 years your dead any way."

Time skip now at sora's house.

"you can do this" Sora mumbled to himself. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen. "Amy is that you?" asked his mother jade. "no mom it's me Sora" he said. His mom rushed in with furry written on her face "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" "um.. can it wait till tonight?" "NO IT CANT ANSWER NOW"

Time skip oh bout 5 hours after sora finished explaining

Sora's mom kept asking questions till it was time for bed but this time she called up "you better be here when I wake up or there will be hell to pay".


	3. the kiss

Sora and kairi's life back home chapter 2

AN: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS PS NO YAIO LIKE EVER

pov sora

"ummm" that was what was running in sora's mind when he woke up by his mom and "brother" roxas they jumped on him! and said together "you need to go see kairi" "why whats wrong" was the first question he asked because he is hopelessly in love with her.

time skip to oh about 2 minutes later (he ran like hell was on his heals)

"whew i made it hope she's OK" then sora walked in to see kairi was laughing her but off sora asked confused "um kai are you ok?"

"j-just listening to riku lie about you" she answered "what is he saying?" sora asked seething in anger "he said you were in love with me and that you took off from your house to mine worried that i was hurt" she said while laughing sora then blushed "w-well technically-""wait sora are you saying he's telling the truth?""um Yes?" kairi then launched herself on him smothering him in kisses the phone forgoten.


	4. the bet

Sora's life back

**Hey all well just so you know I am back and I may have changed the rating because I might through in some lemons or even cuss words in it btw all authors notes will be in bold. **

Sora POV

Whoa kai-kairi is kissing me! I may have forgotten my name it was um hem oh well like that maters KAIRI IS KISSING ME. We pull back "um kairi what was that?" what can I say I have tact NOT. "that sora is what people like each other" she said very slowly "ya I know that I mean why me?" I answer "because I like you maybe love" that last part was a mumble but I could hear it "excuse me" I walk outside "YES SHE LIKES ME! YES!" I yell. I slowly walk back inside only to see kairi laughing "hey why are you laughing?" "Those are not sound proof" was the only response I got. Damn I did not want her knowing about this. She fell over laughing again "oh crap did I say that out loud?" she nods mutely. Then I get a idea. I jump on her and she stops laughing and I kiss her. She melts into the kiss slowly. Neither take note of a figure coming out of nowhere "well well look at the love birds" came a familiar voice we look up and see none other than riku. I draw my keyblade oathkeeper and say "why are you here?" "Relax bro I just wanted to tell you, you have been gone for almost an hour and a half!" he replies. "shit mom is so going to kill me" I yell. I take off running only to come back and ask kairi on a date and kiss her on the forehead and take of running again all while riku is laughing and kairi is rolling on the floor. It takes me 5 minutes to get home I walk in and mom screams at me "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU JUST RUN OFF WITH NO EXPLENATION." I reply "I thought kairi was hurt" "is she ok?" "yes and me and her are dating now" I say expecting her to blow up but that's not the case she squeals in delight and hugs me while chanting "I just got ten bucks!" I ask "what?" she replies with "oh me and riku and roxas made a bet to see whether you and kairi like each other and when you would get together I said today and riku said tomorrow and roxas said four weeks from now" she replies calmly unknowing that I may yell and slice through some people with my keyblade soon for betting on my life I already summoned oathkeeper.


End file.
